The present invention relates to a spring hinge for spectacles and which includes cooperating hinge and spring members located in the hinge housing.
The spring hinges of this type are used in spectacles in which the spectacles' bow is brought from a folded position to an unfolded wearing position and can be displaced outwardly in the unfolded position. The spring hinge insures reliable retaining of the spectacles on the head of the spectacles wearer.
When the spring hinge of this type is used, its housing is soldered to the spectacles bow, and the soldering temperatures are so high that it is necessary for the spring element to be separated from the housing. This results in that the hinge and spring member are mounted in the hinge housing after it is soldered to the bow. Mounting of the hinge and spring elements in the hinge housing after its soldering to the spectacles bow complicates the assembly of the spring hinge with the spectacles and increases costs.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is a hinge spring of the above-described type the assembly of which, with the spectacles, is simplified.